Are They Right?
by Dork Asian
Summary: Rewrite! What would happen if Randy Cunningham had thoughts about if he was a good friend and a great ninja? Will he believe he is worthless? What would he do if he truly thinks he's pathetic and worthless? Character death! Rated T for a reason! Now a two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, just doing a redo for this one-shot. But, this will be a two shot.**

**~Are They Right? ~**

…

Some days, it hardly seems worth it anymore. His grades were dropping very badly, his training took up most of his time, he can't tell his mom so he got into a fight with her, he was barely talking to Howard, and it seems that he won't be the one to stop the Sorcerer once and for all.

Randy Cunningham sat at his desk, staring sullenly at the computer screen. On the screen, it showed his email inbox. There were countless emails from Howard, each one pleading for them for some "bro time". Randy forced himself to click the "clear inbox" button. Sighing, he walked away from his computer, and walked over to the window. Outside, the sun was shining like a jewel and neighbors went about their day, smiling wide and laughing like there wasn't a care in the world. Randy frowned as he shut the blinds and closed his curtains.

The past few days, everyone was noticing Randy's sudden personality change. He wore his hood more, he barely smiled, and he wasn't with his best friend, Howard Weinerman. Many thought his sudden change was due to a family problem or he was being bullied. But, they had it all wrong. Randy's responsibility as the Ninja was taking over his life. The Nomicon was training him from dawn to dusk on Saturday and Sunday and from the time he got home to midnight on school days. He barely got sleep and the Nomicon kept telling him he was the Ninja who would stop the Sorcerer once and for all. But, Randy thought it was bullshit. The monsters the Sorcerer created was easy to defeat and he showed no sign of escaping. Maybe the Nomicon was kidding itself…

Randy walked away from the window and he wandered through his home. As he walked, he saw pictures of his family. One picture caught Randy's full attention. In the picture, four-year-old Randy was sitting next to a Christmas tree, holding a plastic katana in his hands. His mom sat behind him, smiling widely. His dad sat next to her, his arm wrapped around his wife. It was the happiest Christmas the Cunninghams ever had…until they got into a car accident the following Christmas night. That Christmas, Randy's dad died and Randy was as miserable as ever.

Randy held back tears as he walked into his mom's room. He went over to her bed, pulled a small, rectangular box, and went back to his room. Randy slammed the door shut behind him and locked the door. Randy held back tears as he stared at the box in his hands. Randy sat down in the middle of the room, and placed the box in his lap. His fingers traced invisible patterns on the lid of the box as his thoughts wandered.

There were more things wrong with his life, Randy thought. He was a big show-off as a Ninja. He remembered what happened during the Monster Drill. The things everyone said, especially what Howard said, hurt inside Randy. Though he told Howard he was fine and he would forget about it, he never really did.

_I'm think I'm better than ever one else. I think I'm just this big-shot ninja._

Randy shook his head. "No…I'm not."

_I do unnecessary flips and run on walls for no entire reason._

Randy's hand hovered over the lid, as if he was hesitating to open it.

_I'm a huge showoff that no one can one-up me._

Randy sucked in a deep breath, and pulled his hand away from the box.

_I do more damage to the school than to the monster or robot that's attacking._

Randy stood up, and threw the box across the room. The box hit the wall with a thud, making the lid break off. A shiny, silver object slid across the floor, and went under his desk. Randy gave a soft growl before yelling at no one in particular.

"I'M NOT WORTHLESS! I'M A GOOD FRIEND AND A GREAT NINJA! …Right?"

Randy sunk to his knees, looking down at his hands. Was he a good friend? He was barely talking to Howard and some of his other friends, like Theresa. It doesn't seem he was being a good friend. He wasn't there when Howard got his chance to be popular thanks to Heidi. He was busy fighting a stanked Accordion Dave. He would all ways NNS (Ninja-No-Show) on Howard. That was unfair to Howard.

Was he a great Ninja? The Nomicon thinks he is, but was he? It took him forever to figure out the Nomicon's lessons and when he figured it out the first time, he would ignore it. He let the innocent get in harm's way, like how he convinced Bucky to go up a volcano. He abused his powers once and almost got his best friend turned into gumbo by Catfish Booray. Heck, he would sometimes take his duty as a Ninja for granted. He thought he had all the time in the world, when really it was only three more years until he would give up the mask and the responsibility to someone else.

Randy walked over to his desk, and pulled the object out. He placed it close to his temple, and closed his eyes. He was really worthless…

A loud bang was heard from behind the door. The bang was heard from across the neighborhood.

And, Randy never came out again.

….

**Well, I hope this rewrite was better than the original. Review please and it will be appreciated! The second and final chapter will be released soon! **

**Sayonara and SMOKEBOMB!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the final chapter. Hope this is emotional enough.**

**~Are They Right? ~**

…..

It has been two months since the death of Randy Cunningham. Not only has that happened, but the people of Norrisville noticed that ever since the fourteen-year-old died, their town protector has disappeared. It wasn't until Howard announced that his deceased friend was the Ninja. At first, many of the townsfolk laughed at the ginger and ignored his plea of Randy Cunningham was the Ninja. But, as the days passed, the ginger's claims seemed to be very true.

But, somehow, the Ninja came back only when there was a monster or robot attack. The Ninja, however, never called out his attack or yelled "smokebomb" when he left anymore. He was always silent and got the job done in record time. Soon, the end of freshman year came and the Sorcerer escaped. The Ninja killed the Sorcerer as soon as he got out of his prison and Norrisville was at peace once and for all.

….

Howard Weinerman walked sullenly out of the cemetery, a frown upon his face. It was summer time yet he wore a long sleeve, black turtleneck, black jeans, and black high-tops. Ever since his best friend's death, Howard was more detached and distant than ever. He rarely ate, he wouldn't talk to anyone, and he would always wear black.

Today, he went to visit his friend's grave. Howard blinked back tears as the accursed memory entered his mind.

…..

_Howard walked up to Randy's front door, and knocked. The door opened, revealing a watery-eyed Ms. Cunningham. In her hands, was Randy's hoodie, with blood stains covering it. Howard's face paled as he looked up at Ms. Cunningham._

_ "Ms. C! W-what happened? Why's Randy's hoodie covered in blood and where is the shoob?"_

_ Ms. Cunningham choked on her sobs as she spoke._

_ "Howard, I'm so sorry. I just came back home from work and went up to his room. I-I didn't hear him so I opened the door and…and…Oh my baby boy!"_

_ Ms. Cunningham held the hoodie close as she cried. Howard's eyes went wide as he ran past the crying mother and past the police that she called. Howard ignored their shouts as he burst into Randy's room. As soon as he entered, he dropped to his knees. There, lying on the bloody floor was Randy Cunningham. His eyes were closed, and a single bullet wound was on his temple. He laid there, as if he was asleep, with a gun in his hand. Howard kept staring._

_ "Cunningham…Why…?"_

_ Howard let tears roll down his face as he stared at his dead friend. But, he couldn't help but stare at the smile on his friend's face. Was he…happy? Was Randy happy that he was committing suicide? Why on earth would he be happy? Howard couldn't think too much about those questions. One question was on his mind._

_ Was this his fault?_

….

Howard stopped right in front of the school. He picked up a rock, and gave it a hard chuck. The rock crashed through a window and there was a yell from the school's janitor. Anger smoldered inside Howard so much, he started yelling a string of swears at the school, each swear concerning someone who was close to Randy. One of swear stood out the most.

"FUCK YOU, YOU STUPID BOOK! THIS WOULD HAVE NEVER HAPPENED IF YOU HADN'T CHOSEN RANDY TO BE THE NINJA! YOU BITCH, OR SON OF A BITCH! I ALWAYS HATED YOU, YOU PIECE OF SHIT! ALL YOUR KNOWLEDGE IS CRAP AND-"

A hand slapped Howard across the face. Howard yelled out a swear word as he looked up. Standing right in front of him was a girl. The girl had long, hip-length black hair with the ends of her hair and long bangs dyed red, emerald-green eyes, and snow-white skin. She wore a ninja suit that was white with red markings (similar to the ones on the Nomicon) and had a long, red scarf with Japanese writing in black. The ninja suit had no mask that could conceal the girl's identity. The girl also wore an amulet that had a green gem in the shape of the Ninja symbol attached to a black chain and she wore a white cape with the same red markings as her suit. The girl gave Howard a cold stare and a scowl as she looked at him.

Howard rubbed his cheek as he shot the girl an annoyed look.

"Who the fuck are you? And why did you slap me across the face? What did I ever done to you?!"

"One: you always distract my student. Two: you made him abused his powers. Three: I just hate you. I slapped you in the face because of your insulting words! How dare you insult me? I've been around for about _eight hundred years _and I NEVER heard such insulting words from a bad influence like you! You better shut your mouth, buta*, or I will kick you shini*!"

Howard looked at the girl. For one thing, she was one sassy Japanese girl. Heck, she was sassier than Heidi! And, something about her was very familiar. It took him a good thirty minutes before realizing.

"Holy shit, you're the Nomicon!"

"No, I'm the White Ninja, partner and companion to the Ninja."

"Uhhh…"

"NO DERP! OF COURSE I'M THE NOMICON! DID YOU HONESTLY THINK I WAS REALLY THE WHITE NINJA?! SHE HASN'T BEEN AROUND SINCE THE 1950'S!"

Howard was taken aback by the Nomicon's outburst, but he quickly brushed it off. He crossed his arms as he looked at the female Nomicon.

"Alright, Nomi, what do you-"

"Naomi."

"Excuse me?"

"My name is Naomi. My nickname is Nami. My full name is Namiko Naomi Norisu. Before you laugh at my name, it's a family tradition for the children to have a name with the letter 'n' in it. My twin sister's name is Namika, my eldest sister's name is Namiyo, my brother's, who was the first Ninja and the spirit of the suit, name is Nomin, but goes by Nomi, and my eldest brother's name is Nozomi."

"…."

"Well? Wasn't there something you wanted to ask me?"

"Um…what do you want?"

Naomi grabbed Howard's arm and lead him home. As they walked, Naomi explained herself.

"It's my entire fault, Howard. If I had given Randy-sama sometime to be a teenager, he wouldn't have done this. I read his mind, and found out he was thinking negatively about himself. I should have given him courage and motivation. Hell, I should have revealed my human persona to him and told him what I think!"

They stopped in front of Howard's house. Naomi faced Howard, and gave him a bone-crushing hug.

"I'm so sorry! I was…a terrible teacher! I-in all my y-years, I let a Ninja kill himself! I-I…"

"Naomi! Stop it and calm down! It's all our faults that we didn't see what Cunningham was going through! Now stop crying before I kiss you to stop!"

Naomi quickly let go of Howard and started gagging. Howard gave a soft chuckle as he watched Naomi continue her gagging fit.

"Ugh…Don't you ever say that again!"

Howard chuckled, but quickly frowned. Naomi saw the sudden change of expressions as she sighed.

"Howard, do you think Randy wanted you to grieve every single day and never move on?"

Howard shook his head.

"Stop moping and be who you are! Move on, for Randy's sake! Please, Randy-sama would hate to see you in this state!"

Howard nodded, bringing his usual smile back. Naomi nodded as she walked away. Howard raised an eyebrow as she walked.

"Hey, Naomi! Where are you going?"

Naomi smirked as she continued to walk away. She yelled back at him, without looking back.

"My job. It's time to find a new Ninja."

Once she was from ear-shot, she added in a low whisper.

"And a way to bring Randy-sama back."

Naomi walked out of the suburbs and into the city. Many people looked at the girl, since she stuck out more than a sore thumb. Naomi ignored their stares as she walked to a certain café. Sitting at a table was S. Ward Smith and Charles, the Messenger. She sat in front of them, sporting her scowl.

"So, how you've been?"

S. Ward Smith sipped his coffee.

"Good, still trying to get Brett to make corn holders. Charles has been doing the same thing, and he still his quiet self."

Charles nodded as he tipped his hat. Naomi gave a forlorn sigh.

"It's time to get a new Ninja. But, so far, no eighth grader has the hero heart or bravery I'm looking for."

"You know what that means."

"What?"

S. Ward Smith and Charles looked at each other before sighing.

"You know what."

Naomi gave a soft sigh as she stood up. She left town, and only came back next school year.

But, that's a story for another time.

….

***: Buta means pig in Japanese**

***: Shini means ass in Japanese**

**Well, that's the end of this two-shot. Sorry for the choppy and crappy chapter.**

**I feel like I should make a sequel. What do you think?**

**Note: Naomi is my version of the Human!Nomicon. Her history and other things about her will be in a Nomicon story in the future, once I finish my "The Story of the Warrior in White" series.**

**Review please!**

**Sayonara and SMOKEBOMB! **


End file.
